Research goals for the coming year: a) Quantitative analysis of myelin membrane destruction by assaying the residual myelin basic protein remaining in the culture following complement activation will be undertaken. We want to utilize ELISA technique with anti-BP antibodies raised in rabbit and in goat. b) Analysis of the role of phagocytic cells in demyelinating process initiated by complement. It appears that broken down myelin membranes are phagocytosed by numerous astrocytes that have been activated. Since the primary role of macrophages and their proteolytic enzymes have been implicated in demyelination, such activities by phagocytes in our culture system need careful investigation. We believe this phagocytic activity is responsible, in part, if not all, for the failure of lipid release in demyelinated cultures. We will study the fate of damaged myeline under the condition of suppressed phagocytic activity of astrocytes. We will utlize chemicals such as cytochalasin B or colchic that inhibit membrane motility or mitosis. C) Analysis of possible activation of phospholipase A2 through the action of complement. We have a very encouraging preliminary results showing increased Lysolecithin in membranes, that have been treated with complement above the value obtained in control experiments on this layer analysis. We will analyze the contents and quantity of fatty Cont.